Fairy Tale
by Sukaretto Yuki
Summary: Based loosely around Hopezii's "Lockdown for Love" a compelling story of a separated family, betrayal, friendship, and romance. The journey of finding one's true self. Rated M for safety. Possible homosexual scenes.
1. The Strife Family

****A/N: I advise you to go watch "Lockdown for Love" by hopezii on youtube. I've been watching a lot of her kingdom hearts amv's and this one just gave me so many ideas. My story strays a fair bit from what it shows.. but it also uses a lot so beware of spoilers.****

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the kindom hearts characters. They belong to disney and square enix.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: I can't give a proper warning because I'm not sure what all will or won't happen yet.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A family bond is like a loop knot. If there's something there, no matter which end you pull on, it will always stay together.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tifa.. we can't keep them both." A young blonde haired man whispered, looking down upon a young whimpering child in his arms, it's eyes fluttering open every so often to reveal bright cerulean eyes so much like it's fathers. Across the room a tired but beautiful woman sighed gently smoothing the chocolate spikes of an almost identical infant in her arms.<p>

"I know cloud, but what are we supposed to do? The foster system would split them up and the orphanage is run by Maleficent. We can't leave them there."

"It's better leave them there than have the risk of them getting caught in our cross fire. It's not safe with us, besides, Snow is at the orphanage and we both know she'll watch out for them.

"I.." The woman paused sighing as the child grasped her fingers looking up at her with little eyes the size of baby worlds, reflecting her own worried expression back to her. Innocents radiate from the boy yet his eyes seemed to hold so much.

"Is this the answer you've been looking for?" A man walked in holding the hand of a small child, no older than four years old, who walked shakily beside him. A devious grin spread across the child's features, his eyes shining as we quickly wobbled away from his father to poke the blond in Cloud's arms. "I'll stay here Cloud, you may not particularily like me but it's better for everyone. I may not be able to adopt them but I can keep an eye out for them. Besides, they'll probably end up going to school with this little trouble maker.

Tifa let out a small laugh watching in amusement as the little red-head got his finger stuck in the babies mouth.

"Owww! Let go you little shrimp!" The boy shrieked attempting to pull back before stumbling into the bed Tifa was sitting on.

"Hey, no patronizing him." Cloud spoke sternly, the faint light in his eyes giving his humour away to his rival.

"I'm not sure Roxas likes that idea, but it will have to do." Tifa smiled sadley pulling both of her boys into her arms.

"I love you two.. be good for Uncle Reno and Snow, alright?" Cloud whispered, ruffling their hair as Tifa kissed both of their foreheads.

"Aww, I'm their Uncle Reno? So sweet. As sappy as this is I need to get them to the orphanage and you two need to get out of here before someone realizes they're yours." Reno poked half heartedly before being handed the twin boys.

"We're keeping them?" The little red-head asked wide eyed. Reno bit back a laugh, shaking his head.

"Not quite but you're gonna protect them one day, got it?" Reno asked. The boy looked at them sourly for a minute before deciding protesting would do him no good and nodding. Looking back to wave goodbye the little boy's eyes widened. Where a once mourning couple sat there was a perfectly made room with little evidence of disturbance.

The Strife family was gone.


	2. Sora Highwind and Roxas

hehe.. So I'm supposed to be keeping Cloud updated on his boys but uh.. ya I think he'd kill me. So as a nice substitute I'm writing this story that he will eventually read (prolonging my death). Excuse my grammar.. I wear goggles and look awesome, I'm not an author.

* * *

><p><em>Twins, even if separated at birth, are known to share a phenomenal connection; often having similarities and connections in their lives that are pure irony to the rest of the world.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, shrimpy! Get your ass over here!" A tall red-head grinned, leaning casually against a picnic table just inside the school boundaries.<p>

"What do you want?" A blond responded with a half-hearted glare as he sat down beside the red-head.

"Well who shit in your pancakes.." The red-head mumbled a little taken a back. Sure the blond was usually stoic, anti-social and a pain in the ass but he normally just hit him or something. He didn't seem like his normal feisty, jerk-ish self.

"I dunno.. how about Maleficent? Who else." The blonde glared before re-focusing on another boy to the right of him who was playing a large, foreign looking instrument known as a sitar. While most played indian music with it Demyx tended to play rock and post-hardcore. It was actually quite interesting to watch. He was currently focused on playing the riff from "Crazy Train".

"Ask Zexion, I'm not good with that advice stuff." Demyx laughed, plucking another string before growling and looking up with a friendly grin. "It's kinda weird how you two are friends. Other than your mutual attitudes you're exact opposites." He laughed while the two looked at him dubiously.

Axel (the red-head), Roxas (the blond), Demyx and Zexion all went to the same high school; T.T.D.C.I East, also known as Twilight Town District Collegiate Institute east. The town itself had three highschools. T.T.D.C.I East, T.T.D.C.I West and Hollow Bastion Boarding school for Catholic schools.

The West was known far and wide for it's academic style of teaching, constantly updated technology and wide variety of sports and arts clubs. Demyx had originally wanted to go to this school for it's music programs but ended up being persuaded by Axel and a rather large lighter. Some things are better not mentioned.

The East on the other hand was known for it's hands on style of teaching along with it's non-academic course selections like cooking, cosmetology and mechanics. If you were horrible with academic work, essays and lots of notes this was an awesome school. Or if you were looking into an apprenticeship instead of university or college.

As for Hollow Bastion, it was known for producing prude, know it all, plastic, angry girls with foul personalities. If you were a girl and you had any amount of money, you went there. The reputation, sadly, was not far of the dot.

Back to the boys however, they were part of a small group that was often referred to about the school as the 'Organization'. This group actually consisted of fourteen 'friends', or rather most of them were friends.

This consisted of Xemnas, the validictorian of the previous year who had just graduated the year before.

Lexaues didn't talk much but he's now a full-time mechanic, he also graduated the year before.

Luxord, this guy was known for gambling all around school, he never lost. Sadly he dropped out two years ago but he still visited every once in a while. He figured he was set from all the money he scammed the idiots who gambled with him.

Then there's Zexion, the group's not so friendly book worm with a glare that rivals Medusa's.. well, when you could see it. His long dark blue bangs tended to cover his eyes.

Xigbar, he seemed to love archery. While no one knew for sure it was widely speculated that the reason he always wore an eye patch was because of an archery competition gone wrong. He now ran the archery club as a part time job for the school despite having graduated.

The oldest of the group by far had to be Xaldin, why he still hung out with any of them was a mystery but what was even more mysterious yet was how someone who acted and looked like he did could make such a fluffy cake.

Fancypants, also known as Marluxia, was flamboyently gay.. or atleast that's what everyone thought. He claimed to be straight but his bright pink hair and obsession with all things floral made others guess differently.

Coming back to the familiar fiesty red-head, who also happens to be my son. Axel was one of the trouble makers in the group. Constantly setting fire to things he wasn't trusted anywhere near the school's science equipment for fear of rebuilding the school.. again.

Demyx, the first and most likely last person to look decent in a mullet, was the music guru of the group. He was constantly found playing either his sitar, guitar or keyboard. His fun loving personality honestly looks a little out of place in the group when everyone else was more or less not so cheerful for the majority of the time.

Larxene is one of two girls in their group. How she managed to get into the group is unknown but she actually attends Hollow Bastion. Sneaking out for lunch hours and breaks she's almost like the group's mother. Just a little less caring and little more nagging.

Roxas, due to Demyx, was not the group's dumb blond. He however was below average height and never really heard the end of it. He's currently under the care of Maleficent.. tragic but we'll get more to that later (I think Cloud is going to kill me when he finds out). He's also Axel's best friend despite outward appearances.

Their other female member, Xion, sadly also attended Hollow Bastion. Unlike most of the girls there however Xion tends to be quiet and kind. She dislikes the school with a passion but her mother would never allow her to attend another school for reasons later revealed. (What? If I keep leaving out details it means I write for longer and Cloud has to wait longer to find out certain things so I live for longer!)

Saix was originally an awesome fighter, especially with a lance, and was one of Axel's close friends but now he's just waiting for his senior year to end so he can go brown-nose Xemnas some more. I have a hunch that they're dating but I don't even want to imagine that.. ew, if they're friends with benefits I'm going to barf.

Last but not least was the school's number one looney bin scientist. Vexen. He always acts weird around 'Marly' but he seems to be more focused on regenerating cells and figuring out which frontal lobe is smarter than friendship.

Sure the group was a little disfunctional, but they stuck fairly close together.. for the most part.. sometimes.. with the odd exception.. well they were disfunctional.

"HELLO! Earth to Axel!" Roxas spoke a little louder, waving his hand in front of Axel's face.

"Huh..? Oh, sorry Roxas.. just thinking." Axel muttered, shaking his head.

"Well that's a first, the bell rang." Demyx laughed, earning a smack upside the head.

"C'mon, Axel. If we're late for class again we'll get another detention and Maleficent will kill me." Roxas rolled his eyes, grinning.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town however a different scene played out..<p>

"Sora, will you please have lunch with me today?" A young girl whined, clinging tightly to the mentioned boy's arm. The boy looked very out of place, his bright blue eyes darting about under chocolate brown hair as he searched for a familiar helpful face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM BI-ATCH!" A loud screech echoed over the intercom causing the entire school to cover their ears. Within a moment of that a blur appeared infront of the confused boy, arms shooting out to block him from yet another large mob of the female species (I swear to god those things are scary). "I'm Sora's personal bodyguard if you wish to set up an appointment, contact me. If you get within five meters of him I will maim you." The girl grinned, causing everyone to take several steps back.

"Thanks Yuffie.." The boy, Sora, grinned sheepishly before following her to a shaded tree out in the school yard where the rest of his friends lay laughing at the spectacle.

"You know Sora, you seriously need to start acting more like Riku. You're going to get killed one of these days." A red-head girl laughed.

"Like he could actually pull of my glare." Said boy scoffed taking a bite out of his sandwich. Riku, while having just as many fangirls as Sora, was known for being extremely anti-social outside of his group and his glare was terrifying so most girls just drooled from a distance. Sora on the other hand was too innocent, he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so he tended to get glomped, crushed and cornered on a daily basis.

"That's why ninja Yuffie is here! I can protect him." A black haired girl grinned doing some random martial arts pose while make a funny 'o' shaped face and yelling.

"Uh-uh, now if only you wouldn't sleep in." A girl laughed, jogging over to them with a jump rope in hand. Her name is Selphie and her hair constantly looked like it got attacked by a curling iron and a bowl.

"Not my fault!" Yuffie pouted. "My alarm clock cowers from my awesome ninja moves! I swear I need a new one every week."

"How about you stop hitting it so hard then?" A blond haired boy grinned.

"Shut up Tidus." Yuffie grinned, poking his forehead. "Unless you want to come wake me up like I suggested earlier." Tidus' face shifted into one of mock horror.

"And face the horrible wrath of the ninja? No way!" He spoke, backing up while trying to suppress a grin while everyone around them burst out laughing.

"Meany.." Yuffie sighe plopping onto the ground.

"Aww, poor Yuffie." Selphie teased with a grinned, absent mindedly sending the finger towards the school as the bell shrieked across the school yard.

"I seriously hate that thing." Kairi groaned, standing up and dusting off her skirt.

"Can't we just stay here five more minutes. Not like anyone will miss us much anyway. Maybe the class's will be quiet." Riku joked, nudging his bags with his foot.

"C'mon, Riku. If we're late for class again we'll get another detention and Cid will kill me." Sora rolled his eyes grinning.


	3. Unstable Households

**Talk about quick updates ;D**

* * *

><p><em>A household can make or break a child. Even if you are trying to help, be careful what you say because one wrong word can forever crush their dreams, spirits and trust in others.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Cloud it's not like I could adopt either of them.. I'm doing my best with what I can so don't kill me.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Axel! You idiot!" Roxas growled, walking as fast as his short legs would carry him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't mean to!" Axel panted, having issues keeping up with him, much to everyone's surprise.

"Didn't mean to my ass! I told you I couldn't get another detention. I told you not to touch the damn bunsen burner, but nooooo, you just had to light our desks on fire. Can't you last one week without burning something to ashes?" He shouted, picking up speed.

"Look I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I swear. I'll tell Maleficent it was my fault." Axel replied, his tone raising as he got flustered. It wasn't often that the two seriously fought and when one got mad it tended to get ugly. Luckily, that wasn't often.. except for now.

"Ya, right. You and I both know that boys aren't allowed anywhere near that damn school. I'd probably get in more trouble for you coming on to the property." Roxas sighed. "I'm not mad at you.. I'm just sick of this place."

"Sorry dude.. I'd totally take you in if it weren't for.. you know.. Maleficent.." Axel muttere in apology.

"I know.. anyway, you turn around here before you get murdered by Catholic school girls." Roxas chuckled slightly before taking off in a light sprint.

* * *

><p>"Riku, I swear to all things holy and cute I'm going to kill you with cake and icing." Sora growled half-heartedly. He knew it wasn't Riku's fault but that didn't change the fact that he was going to get in trouble.<p>

"Mmm.. death by icing." Riku chuckled slightly rolling his eyes.

"Not funny bastard." Sora's eyes narrowed and Riku stopped laughing. Sora never swore. Ever.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was an accident I swear." Riku frowned.

"Ya, I know.. damn Seifer set you up but you still got me a detention and I'm still gonna be late.. Cid is going to kill me." Sora sighed.

"Just tell him Seifer did it." Riku suggested.

"That's been used so many times now it's as useful as saying 'my dog ate my homework' to a teacher." Sora muttered.

"But that's because he's always causing you problems." Riku pointed out, huffing slightly.

"Ya, well. Cid's only suggestion is hitting him over the head with a wrench. You can tell he doesn't believe me any more. I hate it here.." Sora pouted. "Take me home with you?"

"You know I would if I could, Sora. But I think that my brothers would tear you to little chibi sized pieces and I can't sew well enough to fix you." Riku laughed.

"Meany.. anyway.. you should turn around now.. If I show up anywhere near the house with out a female I'd better be alone. Apparently I've been setting Cid's "gaydar" off.. great." Sora laughed half-heartedly before taking off in a sprint in an attempt to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p>"ROXAS!" A voice similar to nails on a chalkboard shouted as Roxas was shutting the door. Freezing in his tracks he slowly turned to face the glower of his guardian, Maleficent.<p>

She had originally been the head of the orphanage he was staying at but after a while she ended up shutting it down, sending all of the males off to a new orphanage run by Snow white. Oh how Roxas wished he coul have been sent with them, but no, Maleficent hated him so he ended up getting adopted by the wretched woman just in time to see her turn the orphanage into a girls catholic school. In other words, he spent the majority of his child hood in skirts surrounded by girls who appeared to hate him. Not exactly the way he had wanted to grow up.

He was pretty much alone here with the exception of Xion and Larxene. Larxene was his roomate, as Maleficent figured only he would survive being around such a personality 24/7. That's how she ended up joining the Organization. Xion on the other hand was pretty much the only person to really talk to around here and she helped him keep on top of his studies so Maleficent wouldn't 'accidently' drown him in his sleep.

"Yes..?" Roxas asked, wincing slightly as Larxene gave an apologetic frown from behind her. At least the blond had tried to cover for him this time.

"It's your majesty.. or your highness." Maleficent snapped. "Where have you been?"

"Your highness, but why?"

"Don't you play coy with me you insufferable child. Do you know how much I've done for you! Given you food and a roof over your head and how do you repay me? You run off with your friends and get detentions!"

"I'm sorry.. your majesty.. it won't happen again." Roxas forced out, trying not to lash out at the woman. Two more years and he'd be free.

"You better be, brat. Go up to your room and finish your room before I sick my girls on you." She threatened and Roxas shuddered. The only other time before he had been stuck with the girls from Hollow Bastion almost ended in his sex change.

"I'll watch over him, ma'am." Larxene peeked out with a small, fake, innocent smile.

"Alright.. if you can handle him. Thank you Larxene." Maleficent smiled slightly before stalking off.

"Teacher's pet much?" Roxas muttered.

"Shut it shrimpy, I just got you out of another shit hole. Let me guess, Axel set something on fire?" Larxene scoffed dragging the poor blond into their room. It was almost odd to walk in because it looked like a room for one person with two beds. The poster's of different punk and hard-core bands crossed over the almost invisible line that separated the room into. Had it not been for the mirroring furniture you wouldn't see the difference at all. But despite Larxene's constant nagging, she cared a lot for her friends, including Roxas.

"Well thanks.. I just can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

"Want me to kidnap you next year when I get out?"

"As much as I'd like to accept your offer, something tells me that it would never work."

"Aw well, don't say I never offered."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roxas chuckled slightly, pulling out his homework, ignoring Larxene's snort as she left the room to do god knows what.

* * *

><p>"Sora, pass me the monkey-wrench." A man called out from underneath a big old monster truck when he heard the front bell ring. You see, the house Sora and Cid called home wasn't exactly normal. The entire bottom half was a garage and workshop where anyone in town with mechanical issues would go. Upstairs was a rather small apartment where they slept, showered and occasionally ate.<p>

"Here." Sora mumbled tossing it to him and watching as Cid caught it with an odd reflex Sora never really understood. Cars weren't really his things but he managed to keep Cid happy by conversing about them and trains now and again.

"So, why were you late?" Cid asked, tinkering with something for a moment before wheeling himself out from underneath the vehicle.

"I got detention."

"As long is it wasn't with that Riku kid, we're fine."

"Uh.. no, I uh.. forgot to hand in my homework because I was trying to figure out a way to make an air powered engine." Sora ad-libbed after a short pause.

"Good, in which case would you mind going to the hardware store?" Cid asked, trying to wipe the grease from his hands onto his jumpsuit.

"Sure, do you have a list for me?" Sora asked, eager to leave. As nice as Cid was to him it never really felt like home. If anything Cid felt like an oddly placed Uncle.

"Yup, it's on the welding mask."

"Alright." Sora grinned, waved and quickly made his way back out the door only to run back into Riku.

"Hey?"

"Riku! If he sees me anywhere near you I'm screwed. I just told him I got in detention for not doing my homework!" Sora said shifting his eyes back into the garage in distress.

"Sora, I'm here to pick up my car, but if you're that upset about what he thinks you're more than welcome to come stay with me for a bit, my mom loves you."

"Ya huh, and then he'll be going on about how we're having sex. How does that even work anyway. I don't have a vagina damn it!" Sora groaned burrying his head into his hands.

"Sora.. for one.. you don't need a vagina to have sex. Secondly, just tell him I'm straight." Riku bit back a chuckle.

"Fine.. but then can you drive me to the hardware store? I have a gigantic list of things to pick up."

"Sure sure, but I'm not explaining anything if that's what your thinking. Google it if your curious but I'm not going there."

"Meany."


End file.
